Searching Silence
by AnimeKawaiiChibi-chan
Summary: I thought my life was perfect, but in one spark and it was gone. Without a voice to say anything and the only family I have left, I searched for the person who killed my mother. Life seemed perfect, but it never stays that way. Every time I thought my life was going right, I lose something close to me. I have lost so many things so far, but I'm not losing any more.


**Surprise update!**

 **So this is a short story I wrote very recently. I had this idea in my head forever, but never got the time to write it out until now. This is not related to any of my other stories at all.**

 **I spent about two days writing this and that will show you that I was really passionate about it. It may seem short at some parts, but that's how it's supposed to be. I'm not writing a sequel to this unless a bunch of you want one.**

 **It features my own OC, Ashley, as most of my stories do. But anything else, I don't own. Except for the other random OCs I threw in there.**

 **A few things,** ** _Aura speaking_** **, "** ** _Telepathy_** **", 'Board/Screen', and "Regular Talking". Just keep those in mind while you're reading!**

 **Disclaimer: AKCC does not own any part of Pokemon or original works mentioned in this story except for her own OCs.**

 **This is my first time writing a short story so I hope all of you like it!**

* * *

 _Searching Silence_

* * *

The world was black. At least, that was what it seemed like to her. Black. Total darkness. She couldn't see a thing. Not that she could. All she remembered was a roaring fire in front of her and no way out. Her brain was seared with that painting of red, yellow, and orange. Not to mention black. Yes, black. It was everywhere. And the scream. The scream she could never remember. Do you want to know something? Why I'm telling you this? It's easy. The girl who faced the fire and was met with blackness? The one whose last memories were a scream that broke her heart? The one whose entire life was gone in a flash? Yeah. That's me.

I don't know why I'm here. I don't know what happened. Trust me. But my life changed. I can never go back. Nope. It's impossible for me. And my brother. Oh? Did I not tell you that? I have a brother. A twin actually. And we're both done for. We're alone. We don't have anyone.

Hmm? I guess that must be him. Weird. I can hear his voice, but all I see is this blackness. I feel like I've been here forever. Wait, there's a light. Wow. It feels great. If I just-

No. I can't. Not yet. I'm not meant to leave yet. I can't leave. There's a different light now. Yes, that feels better. And I can see colors. Finally! I guess this is the end of talking right now, but don't worry. You won't be left out. I'll tell you my story. Just follow me.

* * *

The light that filtered through my eyelids blinded me. I pressed my eyes closer together, but it was useless. This light will not just stop bothering me. Reluctantly, I let my eyelids flutter open. The first thing I saw was white. Great. I got rid of the darkness and was met with blinding whiteness. What a nice change.

I heard a shuffle next to me and saw a boy there. He looked around fourteen. The same age as me. He was sitting in a chair. His head that were in his hands rose when he saw me. His brown eyes came alive with a spark and his messy black hair was ruffled by a hand running through it.

I tried to say something to him, but when I opened my mouth, no words came out. Odd. I tried again, but nothing.

"Ashley!" the boy yelled. "Thank Arceus you're okay!"

I resorted to talking to him another way. _Ash?_ I said. _What's going on? Why can't I talk?_

When I said that, Ash sank down in his seat. His eyes dimmed as he sighed. "That's a long story. I'm not sure if you want to hear it."

I sat up. I winced as my body ached, but I ignored it. I saw my arms wrapped in bandages. In a mirror across the room, I looked at my reflection. I looked similar to Ash, but I was a girl so we didn't look exactly alike. Long black hair that reached my waist cascaded down my shoulder and tangled as I was in a bed for who knows how long. Dim brown eyes stared back at me as I blinked. My tan skin matched Ash's, but there were bandages taped all over my face. Some areas looked darker than others, as if they were burned.

I gave an inaudible gasp as the memories came back. We were in our house. The house Mom and us lived in. there was a fire. A blazing fire. All I saw was smoke and fire blocking my way. I couldn't find Ash or Mom, but a scream pierced the air. Then I knew. It was gone. It was all gone. I passed out. And I ended here. But how?

 _Ash. What happened? What happened to Mom?_ I slowly turned towards him.

"Ashley, you should stress yourself, you're still hurt and-"

 _Tell me! Please. Is she alright?_ I pleaded with him.

Ash looked to the floor as his hair covered his eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I know that it wasn't good. "She's gone. Just like the house."

 _S-She's gone?_ I felt myself shaking. She can't be. She can't be! She's alive! She has to be!

"Ashley, she died in the fire." Ash continued.

 _Where's Professor Oak? And Gary? I need to talk to them!_ I said.

"I won't." Ash turned away.

 _Why? They're our friends. We trust them._ I stated.

"Not now. Not after what they did." Ash said darkly. "Ashley, they blamed us."

 _Blame us for what?_ I asked.

"The fire. Mom's death. They said we killed her." he answered bitterly. I felt a shiver go up my spine.

 _B-But why? We didn't do it! We would never hurt Mom!_ I cried.

"Trust me, I tried telling them that, but they wouldn't hear any of it. They said the evidence pointed us the murderers." Ash said. I froze. Murderers?

 _Murder?_

He nodded. "They said they found Charizard on the scene setting fire to the place. Your Lucario was the one who blocked all of the exits so Mom couldn't get out."

 _They would never do that! They loved her like we did!_

"Ashley, you're just repeating what I tried to tell them, but it won't work. They're not letting us go." Ash said. "They're trialing us as adults. I was supposed to be trialed first, but I convinced them to let me stay with you until you wake up."

Silence filled the air for a while. _Ash? What happened to me? Why is my voice gone?_

He sighed as he relaxed in his seat. The tensed posture he had vanished as he took a deep breath. "The doctors said that smoke entered your lungs and passed out from the lack of oxygen. When they got you here, your vocal cords were too damaged and that you can't speak anymore."

 _So I'm like this, forever?_ I raised a hand up to my throat, which was wrapped up in bandages.

"I'm sorry, sis, but yeah." Ash nodded. He stood up and walked over to a table in a corner. He pulled out two bags; a red one and a blue one.

He threw the red bag at me and I caught it with ease. "There are some clothes in there. Get changed."

 _Why?_ I asked as I unzipped the bag.

"We're running. You and I both know that we didn't kill Mom, but the world didn't seem to believe that. We can clear our name and get back our lives. But first, we have to avoid the police. There are two officers stationed outside, but that window leads to the back of the hospital where no one can see us." Ash explained. "There's a bathroom over there. I'll wait for you out here."

I nodded and slowly got up. I winced as I tried to stand up, but Ash helped me. I closed the door of the bathroom behind me and locked it. I pulled the clothes out of the bag and got changed in them. It was just a simple short sleeved black hoodie dress with a pair of black converses and black fingerless gloves. I got rid of all of the bandages and threw them away.

I exited the bathroom after I got rid of the hospital gown I was dressed in and saw Ash. I finally noticed what he was wearing. He had on black jeans, blue running shoes, a black short sleeved hoodie with blue lining, black fingerless gloves, and the blue bag was on his back.

I was looking through the rest of the red bag and saw a ton of supplies in there. There were also a few pokéballs. I noticed that all of them were mine, but there were two missing. Two that I know that Ash would never let me leave without.

 _Ash?_ I asked. He looked at me. _Where are Pikachu's and Lucario's pokéballs?_

"They took them." Ash said. "When they investigated the fire, they took them. They also took my Pikachu and Charizard. I'm sorry, but they're gone now."

I felt a pit in my stomach as I listened. Two of my closest friends are gone? That's it? They're gone? I felt a mass of tears coming, but I wiped my eyes in an attempt to get rid of them. I've truly lost everything. My voice, my mom, my friends. There's nothing left. Ash is right. We have to leave. There's nothing else here for us.

"But I managed to grab a couple of pokéballs before they got them all." Ash added. "I thought they would come in handy." he walked over to the window and I walked over there with him. He turned around and looked at me. "Are you ready? Once I shattered this window, they'll come barging in here. We have to move fast."

I nodded. This is now or never. I can't back out. Not now. With that, Ash turned back to the window, He pulled his fist back and slammed it into the window. Instantly, the glass shattered in a million pieces and an alarm sounded in the room. I heard the door kicked open, but Ash was already out the window. I followed him out and found myself free falling in the air. There were some trees so I reached my hand out to grab a branch.

I swung around and found myself falling again. My fall was broken by several branches and a rough landing to the ground. I let out a silent groan as my body ached. That wasn't the smartest idea. I soon found myself getting pulled up by a rough hand and dragged to my feet. I was running hand in hand with my brother as we ran away from the hospital.

We ran through the woods, but I could still hear the sirens behind us. I closed my eyes and sensed several auras navigating through the woods behind us. I let out a breathless gasp as something whizzed past my head. I snapped my eyes wide open to see a tree in front of us getting splintered by something.

Ash pulled me to the left and we found ourselves at a rushing river. Without a warning, Ash jumped right in, bringing me along. I took a deep breath at the last second and Ash guided us to the other side. The water was pulling us back. Ash tried his hardest, but the water won. We got carried downstream as the voices faded and an arm wrapped around me, keeping me afloat.

Eventually, Ash grabbed onto a rock and pulled us ashore. I sat on the ground first as Ash pulled himself next to me. I shivered as the water soaked through my clothes. I looked up to the sky and saw that the stars were out. It was night time. The air was filled with the sounds of trees rustling and quiet scurrying of pokémon in the woods. I looked down at the ground.

This is it. This is my new life. I can't go back. I have to live. I have to survive. Up till the fire, I can be on my own, but when I lost my mom, I felt useless. How can I do anything without a voice?

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt something on my head. I looked up and saw Ash drying off his hair with a towel. I reached up to my head felt a towel on it.

"Dry up. We'll walk into the woods for a bit then we can set up camp of the night." Ash said. "After that, I'll think of something." he grinned.

I smiled. I used to think of my brother as someone who doesn't take seriously, but seeing him taking charge like he does now make me see that he's growing up. It's like we switched up. I was the one who always protected him, but now he's protecting me. He didn't give up. If he wasn't with me, I would've just accepted my punishment and be rotting in a prison cell.

Ash was the one who I can always count on. We may be twins, but we're vastly different. Most people can't see how we're related, but I know deep inside of me that we're just two parts of a while. I can't live without him. Especially now. He's the one who's pushing me to keep going. I don't want him to be gone.

* * *

So yeah. That's the first part of the story. You now know how I came to be this way. But I didn't stay me for long. Ash and I, we had to hide. No one can know that we're on the run. Well, the entire world does know that we're on the run, but they just can't know that we're us. Do you get what I mean?

If you do or don't, I'm just going to explain it to you. We changed our looks. Okay? That's it. Considering how our only set of clothes were soaking wet, we had to get new ones. Good to know that my brother will never change in some ways.

* * *

 _Ash! Get out of the bathroom! I need to rinse this out too!_ I pounded on the door of our rented hotel room.

"Just wait a second! This stuff is hard to get out!" he yelled through the door. I rolled my eyes at him. I swear he takes longer in the bathroom then I do!

Letting out a silent huff, I went over to one of the beds and sat down. The room itself was small, but it was good enough. We just need to change our look so we can't be recognized. Ash and I rented out this little hotel room under our aliases. Once we were in, I sent out my Zoroark and Ash's Chatot to buy some hair dye, color contacts, and new clothes. I'm glad that Zoroark has some fashion sense so we don't look so odd.

She was in her pokéball right now along with Ash's Chatot. All of our pokéballs were in our bags. Earlier, I counted them and found that Ash grabbed about twenty pokémon in total. It wasn't much, but I'm sure we can survive. I checked them and saw that Ash got my Gallade, Zoroark, Skarmory, Ninetales, Venusaur, Gardevoir, Umbreon, Espeon, Lopunny, and Arcanine. Ash has his Chatot, Snorlax, Leavanny, Pidgeot, Decidueye, Tyranitar, Torterra, Primeape, Talonflame, and Muk.

As I was searching through our bags, Ash finally came out of the bathroom. His hair was now a golden yellow and his eyes were an ocean blue. He came out in a pair of grey jeans that had black pockets with yellow and black sneakers. A grey jacket with yellow lines going around the bottom hem and short sleeves was thrown over his black shirt.

 _Took you long enough._ I glared at him as I grabbed my towel and clothes and stomped into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me as I stared myself in the mirror. The dye was starting to stink, but it should in for long enough. I went over to the shower and turned on the water. It came out clear and I placed my hand under it. It was warm as the water slipped through my fingers. I undressed and stepped in. Once the water hit my hair, the water turn yellow as it went down the drain.

I showered and washed up as the dye in my hair vanished. The water became clear again. Once it did, I turned off the water and grabbed the towel. I dried myself and my hair off. I looked in the mirror. The black hair I once had was now the color of the golden rays of the sun.

Once my hair was dry, I got dressed. It was a grey dress where the bottom hem was yellow and the chest area was black. The short sleeves were grey, but the cuffs were yellow. I pulled on a pair of black leggings and a pair of yellow converses. The hood on the dress was grey, but the hem around it was yellow. I brushed my hair until it was silky smooth. My hair only goes up to my shoulder now. I placed on the color contacts and saw crystal blue eyes staring back at me in the mirror. I smiled. I hardly recognized myself.

"Hey! You ready yet?" Ash yelled through the door.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I walked out and threw the contact box and my old clothes out. _Yes and I took less time then you._ I retorted as I turned to face my brother.

"Good, then we can finally get out of here." Ash said. I nodded and he opened the door. He gave me my red bag and we exited the room. We dropped off the key on the front desk and left without another word. They didn't question us.

We walked out to the foggy setting of Saffron City. This was the closest place we could go. The hospital I was at was in Viridian City ad we couldn't go to Pewter or Cerulean City. We hid during the day and travelled by night just so we don't get caught. I can't tell the countless times I saw our faces plastered on every source of media.

They called us fugitives. Cold-blooded murderers who killed their own mother. The same mother who raised them from the start after their father left the three of them. There were organized search teams looking for us, but we avoided them. We avoided the public the best we can, but in Saffron City, there were so many people, we could just blend in.

Ash's friends have all betrayed him. They all believed that we killed. All we had were each other. Ahs and I. It was just us now.

"Okay." Ash said. I looked up to him. I finally noticed that he was taller than me now. Last time I remembered, he was still a few inches shorter than me, but now he's a good six inches over me. He was growing up and I didn't notice it.

 _What's our plan? We need to get to Vermillion City, right?_ I asked him.

He nodded. "That's right. So if we just travelled south, then we should reach it in no time."

 _Good I want to get away from here as soon as possible._ I mentally sighed.

"You're not the only one." Ash muttered. "Let's head out."

So there we were. One set of fraternal twins who were abandoned by their parents and were forced to live on the streets together until they were able to become Trainers. They were able to catch and train their pokémon, but now, they're just travelling the regions in hopes of finding a place to call their new home.

Of course. That's not the truth. That's what people think happened to us. They will never know our real names. From now on, we are known as Aleno Jehiro 'AJ' and Amarina Kensaku.

* * *

Can I tell you something? I came up with our aliases. Trust me when I tell you that Ash did not like his name at all. But hey, that's what he gets when he said for me to make up any name, but personally, I like mines.

As predicted, no one knew that it was us. We stuck with our stories and made it to Vermillion without questioning us though we did have to stick with our aliases when we were in public. And let me tell you that my brother is still such a pain in the butt.

* * *

"Here." Ash held out something for me. I put down the magazine I was reading and stared at what was in his hands. It was a notebook and a pencil.

 _What is that for?_ I asked him.

"You're mute. And you need something to communicate with." he answered.

 _I can talk to you just fine._ I replied as I went back to reading my magazine. Next thing I knew, the magazine was out of my hands and thrown across the room. I glared at the one I call my brother to see him calmly standing there, acting like he didn't throw it.

"Come on. I can, but other people won't. I can't do all the talking. You're going to be on your own someday and you need a way to talk to people that doesn't involve charades." Ash stated.

I rolled my eyes at him. Well, he does have a point there. _Fine, but I'm not using the notebook. It would just be a waste of paper._ I said.

"I thought about that, so here." he put away the notebook and pencil and brought out a white board with a stylus. "Just write on it with the stylus and you can clear the board with this button."

I took it from his hands and he brought out a shoulder bag next. "I also got this for you to hold it in. It's easier then always carrying it or digging in your bag for it."

 _How much did you spend on this?_ I asked him.

"Not much. It was on sale." he shrugged. I placed the board in the shoulder bag. It was big enough for it and had a small pocket for the stylus. I put it on and let the strap go across my body. "Come on, we still have to catch our ship." Ash said as he picked up his bag. I stood up and put on my bag too.

We walked out of the room and down some stairs. We gave the key of the room back to Nurse Joy. "Thank you! We hope to see you again!" she called out as we walked out of the Pokémon Center.

"Is it just me or does it just sound like she's wishing us harm every time she said that?" Ash asked me.

 _I always have that thought too._ I shook my head. We walked through an open air market, buying some stuff we need. We brought enough that should last us for a long while. We had money that we gained from our journeys so it should help us survive for a while.

Eventually, we made our way to the docks were dozens of ships past through here every day. Ahs had our tickets ready so we just had to give them to the sailor outside and he let us on the ship to Sinnoh. It was a long trip, but it will be worth it. We'll find our new home there. I'm sure of it.

* * *

Yeah. Ash got me a board to communicate. Great idea there. I feel like he got it off of some anime. He has a bigger collection then I do. That includes manga too.

You know, maybe that's where I got our names from. Oh well. It's too late now. The ship ride was long. We didn't pick a luxury cruise. We didn't have that much money. Instead, we were on a merchant ship that made frequent stops in other regions.

The trip may have been a month, but we finally got to Sinnoh.

Not the best place in the world, but it was the quietest we can think of. And that was what we needed.

* * *

After a month at sea, I was able to take my first step on dry land again. I let out an elated sigh and I took a deep breath.

"Thanks a lot!" Ash waved to the sailors on the ship. I smiled and waved with him. We turned back to Canalave City and made our way to the Pokémon Center there. The automatic glass doors slid open as we walked in. The Center was mainly empty, but Nurse Joy was still behind the counter there.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokémon Center!" she smiled at us when we walked up to her. "What can I do for you today?"

"Yes. Can you take care of our pokémon for us?" Ash asked. I brought out six of my pokémon and Ash brought out six pokéballs of his choice. The other four we had were still in our bags.

"Of course!" Nurse Joy said as she brought our two trays. We put our pokéballs in them and she gave them to a Chansey.

"And can we get a room here for the night?" Ash asked.

"Sure! What are your names?" she asked.

"I'm AJ and this is my sister, Amarina." Ash said.

"Last name?" Nurse Joy said as she typed on her computer.

Ash nudged me with his elbow. He gestured to the board. I rolled my eyes, but wrote on it anyways. 'Kensaku' I held it up for Nurse Joy to see.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Um, thank you!" she said as she finished on her computer. She gave us a key from under the counter. "This is your room key. Remember to return it once you leave."

"Thank you." Ash said as he took the key. He led the way upstairs and found our room. He unlocked the door and walked in.

 _I hate you._ I glared at Ash as I sat down on one of the beds.

"Come on. You have to get used to using it." he retorted as he set his stuff down on the other bed.

 _It's awkward! For me and the other person! You saw how those sailors and Nurse Joy reacted!_

"I doubt we'll see them again." Ash rolled his eyes. "Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry."

 _You're always hungry._ I remarked.

"I'm not going to argue with that." Ash shrugged. I placed my bag down on the bed and only took my shoulder bag with me. We walked down to the café area the Center had and found only a few people there.

"So what do you want to eat?" Ash asked me.

 _I don't know._ I shrugged. _I could go for some frozen yogurt right now._

"You have to eat something that can fill you up." Ash scolded me.

 _You're not really one to talk. I saw you eat nothing but chips that one time. I wonder how you're still skinny._

"Okay, I see your point." Ash sighed. "I'm going to get a burger. I can order an extra order of fries for you and a wrap?"

 _Some Pecha Berry juice would be nice too._ I added.

"Good since you're ordering your own meal. I'll be getting my burger over there. Bye!" Ash rushed off. When I turned around to him, he was already gone. I silently growled under my breath. Sneaky little pain in the ass.

I let out a silent sigh and went to one of the shops set up in the café area.

"Hello! What can I get for you?" the lady at the counter asked. I took out my board and wrote on it.

'A veggie wrap, large fries, and medium Pecha Berry tea.' I held up the board for her to see. I can tell that she was a bit confused, but took the order anyways.

"And that will total up to 1292 PKD." she said. I took out a 2000 PKD bill and handed it to her. She gave me back my change and told me that my order will be done soon. I went over to the side to wait for it.

It feels weird. I didn't see Ash anywhere. The café area wasn't _that_ big. I wonder if he somehow got lost. It wouldn't surprise me. I hugged the board closer to my chest as I watched the few people in here eat and talk to each other.

I looked over and saw that my order was ready. I smiled and took the bag. I still didn't see Ash, but I was really hungry. I sat down in a booth and took everything out. I placed my board in the seat next to me as I took a sip of the tea. I unwrapped the wrap and took a bite out of it.

Eating as a vegetarian can be so hard sometimes. Everywhere I see, there's some kind of meat in everything. It's not like the food is bad; it's just that there are not that many opinions when you're travelling.

I stuffed a couple of fries in my mouth as I waited for my brother. Seriously. Where is he? He doesn't take this long just to get food.

"Excuse me." I looked up and saw a boy standing there. He had blue hair that was cut close to his head and green eyes that matched leaves in the forest. He had a bag in his hand. "Is there anyone sitting here?" he pointed to the seat across from me.

He wants to sit with me? There are a ton of seats available, but why here? I swallowed and wiped my hands off. I grabbed my board from next to me and cleared it. I used the stylus and wrote on it.

'I'm waiting for someone.' I showed the boy the board.

"Huh? You can't talk?" he asked me. I shook my head. Then a blush came on his face. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so insensitive."

I cleared the board again. 'It's fine. Most people don't know.' I gave him a smile too. He seemed to relax at that. 'Why do you want to sit with me? There's more around the café area.'

"Well, I'm travelling on my own, but I'm starting out. I've never been on my own before so I get a bit lonely when I eat alone. That was when I saw you by yourself. Do you mind?" he asked.

I cleared my board and set in my lap. I thought about it. I don't know this boy, but he seemed harmless. But appearance can be deceiving. I should know. I'm tricking this boy right now.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't tell you my name. I'm Meneko." The boy said. "What's your name?"

"Amarina? Who is this?" I jumped in my seat. I turned around and saw Ash standing there. He had a tray with a bowl of ramen on there and he was staring Meneko down.

"Hey." Meneko raised a hand up. "Who are you?"

"I'm her brother." I heard a slight dark tone in Ash's voice. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just asking if I can eat with you guys. Is that alright with you?" he asked.

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. _Ash, knock it off. He seemed harmless enough. I can feel it. He is just starting out as a Trainer. Don't scare him._ I casted a glance at him. Ash caught my glance. I glared him down until he let out a breath.

"Alright, but only this once." Ash said finally.

"Great!" Meneko exclaimed and went over to my side. Ash coughed and he backed away back to the other side. Ash sat next to me and I moved my food to the side to make room for him.

I ate my food quietly as Ash interrogated Meneko. I had to scold him a few times, but he ignored me anyways. I finished my food and put all of the trash back in the bag. At Ash's request, I took his tray up as well. I dumped the trash in the trash can and left the tray on top of it.

"AJ and Amarina Kensaku, your pokémon are ready!" Nurse Joy's voice came alive over the loudspeakers. I saw that Ash was still talking to Meneko so I went to get our pokémon. Nurse Joy smiled at me as she brought out two trays.

"Your pokémon are all healed!" she exclaimed. I smiled and nodded as I took them. I clipped mines to the black belt sitting on my hips and held Ash's in my hands. When I came back to our table, Meneko was gone, but Ash was still there.

 _What did you do to him?_ I glared at Ash as I gave him his pokéballs.

"I didn't do anything. The kid just got up to throw his trash away." he replied as he clipped them to his belt.

 _Ash, why must you be so overprotective? I get why you do it, but I can still handle myself enough._ I told him. _You told me that I need to get along without you and I 'm trying to, but with you always hovering around me, I can never do that. I love that you're trying to be a big brother and all, but what will happen if something happened to you? What if I'm alone?_

"That's a day I don't want to see." Ash said. "I saw what happened to you and then I was alone. I don't want that for you."

 _Ash, I know that, but cool it down a bit, okay? I do need to learn. Why not let me learn?_ I said.

"You're right." he sighed. "Seems like that kid isn't coming back, let's go up to our room." I rolled my eyes, but followed him.

I never saw Meneko after that, but it doesn't matter. He was just starting out while I was on the run. It was for the best. Ash and I spent the night at the Pokémon Center before we left the next morning. Now the hunt for our new home begins. Ash still has a vendetta on finding the bastard who framed us, but we need somewhere to live first. We can't be on the run all the time.

* * *

And we did find a place. It was a pretty small unknown village up near Snowpoint City, but it wasn't that far up. Not even Ash was crazy enough to go there. We would be freezing our asses off.

No, we ended up in a nice village that that unheard of. It was hot in the summer, warm in spring, cold in winter, and cool in autumn. A village that embraced all the seasons and never let it go. It was picturesque. There was a nearby beach so we could go there anytime we want. A lot of things washed up on those shore. Some rare and unique. After staying in the village for a few nights, Ahs and I both agreed, this was the place. And we had a plan already.

* * *

"You want to what?" Ash looked at me.

 _Ash, we both agreed. We're staying here. This is our new home. But we need somewhere to stay and make money so we can live. So why not open a shop? We can make it anything we want._ I explained.

"But remember, this village is small. There are not that many places that are going to be for sale." Ash pointed out.

 _True, but we can build a place._ I said. _It's cheaper and we can have our pokémon to help out._

"I don't know…"

 _Ash! Come on! It's fun! It'll be great! We can live in secret and not be bothered by anything! You'll be free to hunt down whoever killed Mom and I can just be somewhere where I'm not question constantly for being mute._

I bit my lip as ash sat there for a few minutes. I was about to walk up and slap him, but he finally nodded. My eyes lit up. "Okay. We'll do it." he smiled.

I jumped up and down and threw myself at him. I hugged him around the neck and we laughed. We're finally getting a home. Again.

* * *

We need money. I know that for sure. And my dumb brother knew that too. It will take a lot to buy the material needed to build our little shop, but we pooled our savings and saw that we didn't have nearly enough. It was bad. We needed to get several jobs in order to pay for enough. Luckily, the owner of the inn we were staying heard of our plan and allowed us to stay there at a discount place until we could build the shop.

It was hard trying to find enough money, but in a small village, there are always some kind of jobs people are willing to pay you for.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Ash asked the farmer in front of us.

"Just feed the pokémon! And water the crops! Of course, all of this has to be done by hand! That's how to get the best!" the farmer laughed. I hid my laugh as well as Ash stared at the dozens of acres filled with seeded land and herds of pokémon.

"You need the money for that shop you're building, right?" the farmer asked us. I nodded as Ash just stood there. "Well, do this for me every day and you'll have your money in no time!"

Ash just stood frozen. 'He'll do it. But if he just stand frozen there for another minute, feel free to hand him a bag and he'll get right on it!' I told the farmer.

"Ha! You remind me of my sister! Always getting the brothers to do stuff." the farmer laughed. "And what are you heading to?"

'I got a job as a daycare worker during the weekday at the schoolhouse.' I told him. The farmer nodded and wished me luck. I left my brother there as I made my way over to the schoolhouse. The village wasn't really that small since it spans over a few hundred acres, but it wasn't listed in any maps so no one knew about it.

I called out my Arcanine and hopped on him. At a slow pace, we made our way over to the schoolhouse on the other side of the village. Along the way, people waved to me and I waved back. Ash and I haven't been here long, but people already knew us. The entire village knew if someone new came and after a few days, they treat you like family.

A bunch of kids rushed out of a red schoolhouse as the bell upon it rang. I jumped off of Arcanine and returned him. I watched as the kids played on the playground.

"Miss Amarina! Good to see that you're here!" I turned back around to see an aging redheaded woman walked up to me. She wore a blue dress that reached her feet and a green apron over it. She was the head teacher here, Mrs Hatoki

'Just call me Amarina.' I informed her.

"Of course." she nodded. "Come with me, the other aides can show you the ropes." Hatoki showed me inside and I begun one of the many jobs I would have.

* * *

Hatoki wasn't the only person I worked for. I also worked as a messenger, a babysitter whenever I had some free time, and a helper on the Ryuta's farm, the farmer to Ash was working for. Of course, Ash did his fair share of jobs too.

It took us about a year to make enough money to build. It didn't even seem that long. By that time, we were fifteen. We spent our birthday alone while we were on the run, but here, the entire village joined in. It was great. Some of them even offered to help us build. We took them up on their offer.

Building the shop also took a long time, but once again, this village made life goes by quickly. Another year passed, but the shop was built. We did it. And all by our sixteenth birthday.

The shop was just a two story building. The first floor was where our business was while the second was where we lived with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living area. The first floor was separated in two. One area was an open floor that allowed people to look at the stuff we sold and also allowed them to sit and relax while they ate in the little café we set up. The back area was just where we prepared everything and acted as a storage room. A balcony wrapped around the second floor and a patio was on the side on the first floor.

Tables were set up outside so people can enjoy out there too. There was a backyard for our pokémon to play and relax. Of course, they were welcomed to come in and help us too. For the Grand Opening, the entire village came out to celebrate with us. The mayor was there and he joined us in cutting the ribbon. And thus, the Kagami Shoppe & Rest was open for business.

* * *

"This was a good idea!" Ash laughed as we watched our pokémon in the front area. "Even the pokémon love it!"

 _Why wouldn't they?_ I looked at him. _This is all ours now. We spent two years here. It should feel like home._

"You're right." Ash nodded. "And it was nice of the mayor to install those screens for you."

 _It makes it so much easier to talk to people._ I nodded as I looked behind the counters. The right one was for the shop while the left was for the café. Both had a screen behind them on the wall. Using the computer in the counter, I can type whatever I need to say.

"Well, I have to pick up that shipment from Ryuta." Ash said.

 _Okay. I'm going to the beach to find some stuff._ I nodded. Ash nodded too and we left Gallade in charge. We went our separate ways and I walked east to the beach.

I brought a basket along with me so I can put stuff in there once I find them. Children ran past me as they ran to the beach themselves. They circled around me a few times then ran towards the beach.

I laughed as they called out my name. I got to the beach and saw that there were a few villagers here. Some were just relaxing while others were looking for stuff as well. It was a warm spring day so it was perfect to go outside. I walked down the beach searching the shoreline for anything that catches my eye.

I picked up a few Trainer objects that washed up on shore and a few odd pieces. I didn't know what they were for, but they seemed to go together. Something must have shattered and then the pieces washed on shore. I found an empty music box. It didn't work, but it was still pretty. The wood was a dark brown, even if it lost it shine, but the inside had a figurine of a Mew and was decorated pink. This will be a nice item to sell in the shop. I placed it in the basket and moved long.

"Hi Amarina." I looked up to see a boy there he was a year older than me. Dark purple hair framed his face and his grey eyes popped out in contrast to his colorful hair. He was the mayor's son, Daraku.

'Hi Daraku.' I smiled at him.

"Looking for stuff?" he asked me.

'Yeah. Time to fill Kagami now that it's open.' I responded.

"Find anything?"

'Not much. But I found a music box that I can fill up. What are you doing here?'

"I got bored in the office all day." he shrugged. "I know Dad wants me to follow in his footsteps, but I get bored of it. Do you mind if I join you?"

'Not at all.' I held up that board. Daraku was one of the few boys Ash tolerates near me. He actually trusts him even though we have been here for two years. Daraku was a year older then us, but it didn't matter much. We all got along.

Daraku talked to me as we searched the beach some more. He pointed out some stuff I didn't see at first. We found enough items that filled two baskets; luckily, Daraku had one and helped me carry it back to the shop.

Ash was already behind the counter of the café getting stuff ready when we walked in. The bell above the door rung and announced our arrival.

"Amarina, you're back." Ash said as he stood up for under the counter. "And Daraku?"

"Hey man." Daraku nodded. I tugged on his sleeve and jerked my head towards the shop counter. He followed over there and set the baskets down on the counter.

I went behind the counter and typed on the computer. 'Thank you.' The message came up on the screen behind me.

"Wow. Seems like the screens worked. Dad paid a bit for them for you." Daraku whistled. Mayor Gijiku did that for us? Now I feel bad.

"Don't feel bad!" Daraku laughed. "Dad was more than happy to do it for you two! After all, you brought life back into the village."

"Thanks your dad for us again." Ash said as he came over to the shop side. "He did help us a lot."

"Don't worry. I will." Daraku winked. For some apparent reason, I felt my stomach do somersaults and my heart starts to beat faster whenever he looked my way. I felt my face heat up and turned around to put some of the stuff we found away so neither of them saw it.

"You guys did find a lot." Ash commented.

"Yeah. There was a storm last week so a lot of stuff was bound to wash up. The beach is pretty much clean now since everyone pitched in and helped clean it up." Daraku said. "Hey Amarina?"

I turned around to him. I tilted my head slightly. "Since the beach is all clean now, do you want to go there tomorrow afternoon with me?" he asked me. Now I feel like a blush is coming on my face. Did he just ask me out? Did he?

"That sounds like a great idea!" Ash exclaimed. I looked at him. Did he just say that? Did he?! "My sister hasn't been out for a while now and I think you're good enough for her!"

"Err, thanks?" Daraku sweatdropped. I just hid my face in my hands. "So what do you say, now that I got your brother's approval?" I lifted my head from my hands and looked at Daraku. He was really cute. I admit that. To be honest, I had a crush on his since we moved here. And he has always been nice to me. He has always been sweet and a gentleman. No wonder Ash approved of him.

I placed a smile on my face and nodded.

"Great! I'll pick you up at two then. Does that sound good to you?" Daraku asked. I nodded. "Great. I'll see you then." With that, he walked out of the shop.

I waved goodbye to him and now, I have Beautifly flying around in my stomach.

"You know," Ash swung an arm around my shoulder. "You're right. This is our new home."

* * *

And it was. Our new home was perfect. Everything was perfect. At least, for a while.

Daraku and I hit it off during our date and I entered a relationship with him not long after. I expected my bother to blow up, but he was cool with it. Daraku helped us celebrate our next two birthdays.

Ash and I were legally adults now, but our little business was a success long before that. The village was beginning to develop and the first thing they built was a dock for incoming ships. I knew that the little village I fell in love with wasn't going to stay the same, but I embraced the change.

Ash was still searching for whoever killed our mother and made go on the run. I tried to help him, but I knew that I wasn't much use. Ash was so determined on this and now that our shop was stable we had a bit more free time. Unfortunately, it ended badly for us. One of us.

* * *

 _Ash, what are you up to?_ I asked my brother as we walked down to the beach.

"Nothing." he shrugged. I raised a brow. "What? What's wrong with just going to the beach with my sister?"

 _Because you never wanted to before._ I retorted. _Ash, is this about the case?_

He stayed silent. _Ash. Did you find something?_ I asked. _Ash, tell me! I deserve to know too!_

"Fine." he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I found a lead when a ship docked here a few days ago. It's still here with the sailors in the village and since all of them are at the bar, I was hoping on sneaking on the boat and take a look around."

 _That's breaking and entering._ I stated as I felt my feet sink into the sand we just stepped on. Building material for extending the dock and adding more was scattered on the shore near the existing dock. The only ship there was a little merchant ship that came a few days ago to trade with our village.

"That is only if they catch you." Ash winked as he walked towards the ship. I gave a silent sigh and followed him. No one else was on the beach and it was cleared on the usual trinkets that washed up on it. I had a bad feeling as we walked closer to the ship.

 _Ash? Are you sure of this?_ I asked him as we stood on the shore near the dock. _We shouldn't do this._

"You want to know what happened to Mom, right?" Ash asked me.

 _Of course but-_

"Then this is the only way to do this." he said. "Come on," he nudged me with his elbow and I sighed in defeat. I took a step on the dock, but got tackled onto the wood.

 _Ow! What the hell was that-?!_

"Duck your head!" Ash yelled as he placed his hand on my head. I felt something wet soak through my dress until Ash pushed me over the edge.

I fell into the ocean water and felt the cold water surrounding around me. I swam up to the surface and gasped for breath. I looked over to the dock to see Ash facing off against two men. I gasped and dragged myself to shore.

I just got to my feet when I saw Ash collapse to the ground. Red soaked his shirt and there were holes in it. I looked up to the two men to see both of them holding a smoking gun each. They wore a wicked grin and I could tell that behind their black sunglasses that it was in cold blood.

I froze up when they focused their attention on me next.

"So is that the girl?" one of them asked the other.

"If she was here with the boy, then it must be her." the other nodded.

"And she can't talk, right?"

"That's what the boss told us."

"Good, then we don't have to kill her just yet. She looked good enough for a good fuck."

I took a step back when he said that. They killed Ash. And now they were going to kill me. But why? What did we do?!

"Come with us quietly and we don't have to tell anybody." one of the men smirked.

"Yeah. You'll be with that ass of a brother and whore mom of yours soon enough." the other taunted.

I felt a cold hand squeeze m heart. My mom? They knew about that? They knew who we were?! Then they must come from the one who killed her! The one who killed Ash!

I fell to my knees and placed my face in my hands. Tears streamed down my face as it soaked in. This can't be happening. It can't! It's not real!

"Now that's a good girl." The men said. I heard footstep come closer.

No. It is not ending like this. I'm not going down that easily. I tapped into my heart and found power. Power I have only used in one way so far. A surge of energy flowed through my veins and gathered in my hands. I lifted my face from my hands and started shaking. I made fists of my hands and bit my lip down hard.

I glared up at the two men and saw terror in their eyes. They should be scared. I jumped up and let a dome of aura knocked them off of their feet. I rushed at both of them and swung my arms. The force knocked them way into the ocean. With them gone, I felt the energy disappear from my system and I focused back on my brother.

I went to his side and turned him around. He was still breathing. That's good, but there was a pool of blood under him.

 _Ash? Ash? Can you hear me? Ash! Answer me!_ I exclaimed as tears rolled down my face and landed on him.

"Ashley?" his eyes blinked open. "Thank Arceus you're okay…"

 _And you're going to be too! You have to! I can just go get-!_

"No." he said as he held my hand. "You and I both know that I'm not going to survive."

 _Ash! Don't you dare say that! You're going to live! You have to!_

"I'm not. You know that." Ash smiled weakly at me.

 _I-I know._ I sobbed.

"You're a woman now, Ashley. You can take care of yourself."

 _A-ash, I am so sorry. I let this happen!_

"No, I let it happen. I promised that I would protect you, but it seem like I broke it."

 _Ash? Ash?! No! Ash! You can't go now!_

"Time's up. I'll say 'hi' to mom for you." Ash said as he stared up at the sky with a glassy look in his eyes.

 _Ash, don't go…_

"I love you sis." I felt the pressure off of my hand as his loosened around it. His chest stopped rising and stayed still.

 _I love you too._ I cried as I let my tears fall on his body. He's gone. He's really gone.

* * *

The village found out not too long after. When they did, they found me soaked in his blood. The two men swam away from the village.

I was left with the shop and Ash's pokémon. They seemed as depressed as I was. Daraku tried his best, but nothing could fill the missing hole in my heart. Ash was buried near the forest that surrounds one end of the village. The pokémon and I would visit it every week.

The village developed over the years and became a little town. More tourists came everyday and I made the shop into an inn with the use of an expansion to the building. I still lived on the second floor and the café and shop was still there, but a wing was added that connected the café to the rooms available for rent.

Daraku and I broke up. It was mutual. He wanted to see the world, but I wanted to stay here. He left the town and I was left here. I still get letters from him from time to time, but it wasn't that often.

I went along with my business around town. The inn was gaining popularity and was always booked. The pokémon helped out the best they could. Some even went to other town to gather supplies when I need them.

I knew that everyone in town was talking about me.

"Poor girl." They said. "Came to town when it was just a village. Came here with her brother. Built that little shop there from the ground up and worked for over two years to get it that way before being an inn. Shame how he died. Now she's all alone. You can't help but feel sorry for her."

Pity. That was all they were giving me. I know that I depended on Ash a lot, but I can still take care of myself. Everyone here knows that. They do.

I took up where Ash left off. It turns out the ship was from a company working under the Pokémon League. Not very helpful since almost all of the companies do. But the men who killed him was a big lead. The person who hired them also killed Mom. That was all I needed. I still had a life to live and a business to run so that's on hold now. But I swear, I will find the ones responsible.

* * *

"Welcome. Tonight on PNN, we come with you with a special story. Ten years after the infamous Ketchum residence, the lives of the two responsible, Ash and Ashley Ketchum, the children of the victim, Delia Ketchum, will now be revealed. Both are assumed dead after ten years of no sight of them."

"Damn reporters. They're still on this?" Zoroark snarled at the newscaster on the TV.

" _I thought they would give up._ " Gallade added as he unfolded his arms.

 _I'm twenty-four years old now. I don't need to be protected from this stuff._ I told the pokémon as I turned off the TV. _Besides, I don't know who that girl is now._ I stood up from the couch in the living area and went into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the reflection. My once golden hair has now faded to a pale yellow and grew out from my shoulders down to my butt. Adapting to my new mature age, I opted to wear a white dress the reached my knees and white sandals that wrapped all the way up my calves. The straps of the dress were covered by a black denim jacket. I let my hair hang loosely and saw some pieces frame my face which has gotten tanner with hours under the sun apparent. My blue eyes have had the same sparkle, but now it looked like they have since too much.

I splashed my face with some water and headed downstairs. Zoroark and Gallade followed me down, Zoroark changing into her human illusion. Everyone knows about it and she has gotten better with her human speech so she doesn't need Chatot anymore. As for the rest of the pokémon, they were either outside or helping the guest.

"Mimi?" I looked over to the counter of the shop. A small pokémon was sitting on the counter. Its unseen body was covered by a dusty yellow bag with a crudely drawn Pikachu on it. It was Mimikyu. I found him in the storage area one day and decided to catch him. Since then, he has been a good help around the inn.

I petted him and went to stand behind the café counter. There were a few customers sitting at the tables, but nothing too busy yet. I looked outside the window and saw people walked on the brick sidewalks on either side of the dirt road. It may be a town now, but it still has that country feel to it. It was still quiet. That was what I like about it.

I snapped to attention when the bell upon the door rung. A couple walked in. They looked like honeymooners. How happy for them. They approached me and I gave them a smile. I pressed a button on the computer and a welcome message came on the screen behind me.

"Hi! We're just here for a couple of snacks if you don't mind." the man said. I shook my head and typed on the computer.

'Just choose a seat and I'll be back to take your order.' I gave the two a menu and waved them off.

The rest of the day breezed by. I gave myself a break after the dinner rush, but there was still light outside. I left Gallade in charge and went out for a walk. Mimikyu walked by my side as we strolled around the town.

I still feel sad since I lost Lucario, my Pikachu, Ash's Pikachu, and his Charizard, but I knew that I can't bring them back. My pokémon knew that too. Most of them couldn't be here, but the ones that Ash managed to grab tried their best to fill the absence. Mimikyu learned about all of this and since then, he never left my side for long.

Eventually, I picked his up and hugged him close to my chest. It was a nice spring day, though summer was coming. My birthday just passed last week and I spent it the way I have for the last ten years. Small, but thoughtful. I wish Ash was still here. We made it this long without being found out. But I knew that it wouldn't last long.

I found myself walking to the edge of the forest. There was a tombstone surrounded by a ring of flowers. I stepped inside the ring and hugged Mimikyu closer to me. I bit my lips in a fruitless attempt to not cry.

 _Ash._ I closed my eyes. _I miss you. You pushed me this far. I would never be here if you weren't there._

"Kyu?" Mimikyu looked up at me. I shook my head as the tears stopped. I rubbed the rest of the tears away and let out a breath. I took a deep breath and turned back around. The lights of the town were bright, but they didn't block the stars from above from shining. The sun was just going over the horizon and it opened the gates from the sky to the twilight above.

I walked back into town. I was thinking of going into a bar, but decided against it. I'm not in a mood to drink. Mimikyu jumped out of my arms and ran off. I ran after him and we ended up in the park.

I laughed silently and kneeled down to his level. I brought out my board and wrote on it.

'I'm sorry, but we can't play today. It's late. We have to go back.' I told Mimikyu. I could see him hunch over, but I picked him up and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. He jumped up and down and jumped on my head. I giggled and stood up. I put the board back in my bag and walked back home with Mimikyu on my head.

I walked into the shop and the bell above me rang. Mimikyu jumped down and scurried behind the counter. I rolled my eyes and looked around. Most of the customers were gone in the café; must be in their rooms then.

I rounded the pokémon upstairs, leaving only Mimikyu, Gallade, and Arcanine down here with me. I dimmed the lights in the room and sat down behind the shop counter.

Sometimes, I let the shop open late in case any customers came in looking for a room or a late night snack. Arcanine curled up in front of the door to the back room while Gallade leaned against the wall with his arms folded and eyes closed. Mimikyu was dozing off on Arcanine.

My eyelids grew heavy and I decided to rest my head on the counter. The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake. My eyes fluttered open and I sat straight. I yawned as I stretched. _Gallade? What is it?_

" _We got a customer."_ he pointed to the person in front of me. I blinked away the drowsiness in my eyes and looked up. My eyes widened at who it was.

He grew a lot since I last saw him. His hair was the same though; spiky and pointed up, but it was more of an orange now. He wore a green jacket over a black shirt and blue jeans. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as his brown eyes viewed me.

"Uh, you're Amarina, right? The mute owner of this place?" he asked. I felt a sharp jab in my side and glared up at Gallade who was the one who poked me. I typed on the computer.

'Yes. And you are?'

"I'm Gary Oak." he said.

'What can I do for you today?'

"Can I reserve a room here for a few weeks?" he asked. Arcanine woke up right then.

'Of course!' I typed it in, placing a smile on my face. I typed a few things on the computer and got a key from under the table. 'I hope you enjoy your stay.'

* * *

I'm not kidding with you. He was really there. The one who betrayed me and my brother. I thought he was our friends, but I was wrong. So wrong. And staying here for a few weeks?

It's not that all bad. He doesn't know who I am. All he knows that I run the inn here. That's it. Nothing else about my life. The pokémon are concerned, but we haven't seen him in ten years. There's no way he would recognize us now.

Summer came and we were hit hard. The AC broke a few times and Ninetales had a hard time keeping with the request for her cold air. I drew the line when a guy wanted to use her all night long after he had her for five hours. That was when I started to charge people for it. We got the AC fixed though.

I had to live with Gary being here 24/7, but it wasn't that hard. At first I was still a bit hesitate, but over time I got used to his awful presence.

* * *

I walked outside with Mimikyu at my side. I had to buy Snorlax's daily bag of food. It was a daily thing, but I got used to it. At least he didn't eat as much as he used to.

I walked over to the edge of town to find Ryuta there waiting for me.

"Hey there, Amarina!" he waved me over. I smiled and waved to him. "Your daily order is just in the shed, just let me get it for you." I nodded and he walked into a nearby shed. I stood waiting there with Mimikyu wondering not too far from me. When Ryuta came back, he was lifting a large bag filled with berries. He dropped it to the ground with a thud.

"Phew!" he wiped his forehead. "I don't know how you do it every day!" he laughed. I giggled and paid him.

I lifted up my bag and got a good grip with it. I nodded goodbye to Ryuta and headed back to the inn. Mimikyu ran circles around me and I nearly tripped until someone helped me. I poked my head around the bag to see that Gary was there.

"You okay?" he asked me, holding the bag partially. I nodded my head as I had it back in my grip. "Are you sure? I can help you." I shook my head back and forth quickly and stormed off with Mimikyu behind me.

I soon found Gary in front of me again. I whipped my head behind me and back in front. He was just standing back there a moment ago! How did he get all the way here?! "You're struggling with that. Just give it to me. I can carry it for you." he asked. Once again. I shook my head and walked around him. He stopped me with an arm out, but I just pushed past that.

I kept on walking to the inn, but Gary kept on following me. When I got to the door, Gary asked me once again, but Mimikyu crawled through the little door at the bottom and opened the door for me from inside. I walked in and behind the counter. The TV in there was on and they were playing that same program about the fire. Why can't they just stop airing that?!

I placed the bag of berries on the ground behind the shop counter and went to type in the computer.

'I am fine now but thank you for your generous offers.' I told him. I picked up the bag again and walked through the door to the back area. I walked through the maze that the storage room was, but made it to the back door. I kicked it open with my foot and waltzed outside.

I squinted under the harsh sunlight and found Snorlax sleeping under the shade of a tree in the backyard. I placed the bag down on the back patio and walked over to Snorlax.

He was snoring and deep asleep, but it only took a pat to his stomach and the snot bubble he had while sleeping popped. He rolled over to his side, facing me. I rubbed his stomach a few times and sighed as he gave me a light one armed hug. I dragged the bag over to him and when he smelled it, drooled.

I wagged my finger at him and he stopped. I grabbed a handful of berries and signaled for him to sit up. He did and I tossed the berries in the sir. He ate them all in one gulp. Snorlax licked his lips and patted its stomach. I grabbed some more berries and threw them up for him to eat. This lasted for a while, until the bag was empty.

Snorlax sighed in satisfaction, but then he started to growl out of nowhere. I climbed onto his leg and rubbed his stomach to see if that was the source of his aggressive attitude, but Snorlax covered me with one arm. I turned back to see that Gary was standing there. He was wide-eyed as he looked at us.

"That, that Snorlax," he pointed to Snorlax. "It's his and the only one who can feed him like that is," he pointed to me next. "Ashley."

I froze. He knows. He knows! Snorlax grabbed me in a hug as he rolled away. I tumbled out of Snorlax's hold to see that Muk was coming at Gary. I got up and ran away. I had to get away.

"Wait! I just need to talk to you!" I heard Gary shout.

Yeah right! And then turn me over to the police! I ran as fast as I could. Everyone that I knew for years stopped to see why I was running so fast, but I didn't pay them any attention, I need to get away. I felt a weight on my back as my bag appeared. The same red bag from years ago was still my escape in case I needed it. I could tell that all of the pokéballs were in there and the pokémon were in there as well.

I ran to the forest edge to where Ash's grave was. I ended up collapsing in front of the tombstone.

 _Ash! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I blew it! Our home is gone again!_ I cried as I caught my breath. The inn was abandoned. I can't go back to it. Gary knows and he will tell everyone where I am. What I look like. And what happened to me.

I placed both hands on the tombstone and let a wave of aura washed over it. The engraved letters no longer read AJ Kensaku, but it was Ash Ketchum. My brother.

"I knew it." my heart sped up as I turned around. Gary was standing there. Out of breath, but was still standing. "Ashley, I need to talk to you."

I shook my head violently. I backed up against Ash's tombstone.

"You have to listen to me! It's not what you think!"

You betrayed the ones you call your best friend and his sister? What do you want me to believe?! I saw the news! I saw the broadcasts! You were the first to call us murders! You were the one who had our pokémon killed!

My body shook with anger as I kept my hands on the tombstone behind me. He may have found me out, but he can never know about Ash. He can't hurt him, but he's not getting any closer to my brother.

"We found out that it wasn't you or Ash!"

Lies! For years I have heard it! I just heard today! You branded us killers! You forced us on the run! There's no denying it now!

"Just listen to me!"

I shook my head again. Why should I listen to you if you didn't even listen to us?! You didn't hear it! You didn't believe it!

"Wait a minute, where's Ash? He should be with you."

I felt a new wave of tears well up in my eyes. They spilled out as I fell to my knees. My hands formed into fists as I pressed them to the ground, the last resting place of my brother.

"That's his?"

I snapped a head up and saw a flower that was in the circle around Ash's grave getting crushed under his shoe. Something broke inside of me. My eyes flashed blue as I lashed out at Gary. I managed to get a cut on his cheek. I activated a dome over Ash's grave so nothing can hurt it again.

I dashed into the forest and never looked back. I never saw Gary again after that day.

* * *

So this is where the story ends. Well, not really. I was still on the run, but I was alone this time. I had nothing to hold me down. Ash was right. We should've just searched for vengeance. I was stubborn to do so and now Ash is dead and I was on the run again.

I didn't believe Gary's word. Not one word of it. I will find out on my own. If the entire world, but one person thinks I'm dead, then it great.

I didn't stay the same for too long. Every few months, I changed it up so no one can ever find me again.

Look at me. A woman in a world filled with creatures with amazing powers, yet was running from the law. Sounds like a made up story. But it's true. It's all true.

I now wander around the world looking for my family's killer. I may never find them, but I have to try. I lost so much. So many people were hurt because of me.

My life was never the same after that day. I let my life go. I have no identity. I used to have one, but it was ruined when I tried to masquerade in it. Now, I go by whatever people decided to call me. I am hundreds of different girls, but in my heart, I still have one name. The name that tied me as the last remaining member of my family.

I am Ashley Satoko Ketchum. I am an orphan. My mother was killed in a house fire that my twin brother and I were framed in. My brother Ash Satoshi Ketchum died while trying to protect me. I lost my home, found another one, but abandoned it. I now roam the world trying to look for the person responsible for the death of my family.

If my life ends while doing so, then so be it.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Again, I'm not righting a sequel to this unless a bunch of you wnat me to.**

 **This idea first came to me a few years ago. It was during I first started to write, but haven't posted yet and was part of an essay I had to write for my English class. It was imagining life if you were blind and deaf. Needless to say, I aced that essay, but the idea just followed me around for a while. I played with the idea and changed it to being mute and then this happened.**

 **Tell me if you liked it or not. This was just a fun little project for me, but I enjoyed it. Leave a review, tell someone about it, or just put it as one of your favs. It doesn't matter to me.**

 **Thank you for reading! -AKCC**


End file.
